


Imprisoned love

by Blu_lifee



Series: Overwatch oneshots [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Prince lucio, prince AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu_lifee/pseuds/Blu_lifee





	Imprisoned love

The young prince moves swiftly down the stone corridor, his bare feet slapping against the stone. He didn’t wear shoes, never liked to. He finally reached a heavy wooden door, worn and scarred, pushing it open with a little huff. He snuck in and it shut with a deep thud, the sound resolute in the empty space. 

He let out a breath and attempted to calm his heart as he walked down the few stairs to his goal. The goal was one he really wasn’t supposed to pursue, and the risk made his heart pound with anticipation. His feet were the only noise in the room besides the light ring of chains. 

He moved forward and peeked through the door that held back his goal, a large man, over six foot. He was bald; something the prince never thought he’d look for in a man. Not that he thought he’d ever look for a man either. The prisoner’s body was sculpted, the body of a warrior, strong and scarred.

The prisoner looked up, his eyes meeting the young princes with a smirk, “Young frog, why have you come to visit me again? You know I am dangerous”

The prince’s face flushed slightly, his smooth hands fishing a rusted key from his tunic. His hands were dusted a light orange from the key as he fought it into the keyhole. The door creaked open ominously, the young prince leaving the key in the keyhole so he could rush forward.

He fell at the prisoner’s side before he was swept into the strong arms. The others movements were slightly constricted by the chains, but the prince almost wept with the joy of being reunited with his love. He calmed slightly at the deep rumble of his lover, trying to soothe away the worry of being separated for far too long.

The prince looked up into the deep brown eyes of the other, seeing nothing but love and concern.

He gave a weak smile, “Akande….I will find a way to save you. I swear.”

The prisoner gave a little laugh, “I know you will my sweet frog...”


End file.
